Name Calling
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Decade, TsukasaxNatsumi. It was a fight like many others, but those heated feelings just got the better of them both.


_Name Calling_

_Note:_ Okay, okay, personal challenge revisited! Star told me to write porn, so I ... did. :x I swear I can top, you guys. Anyway, the idea was to keep things IC, fun, and not spend the entire time describing genitals. I wrote circles around myself in the rough draft, and this wasn't edited a whole lot, ssoooo it is still pretty rough around the edges. Oh well. Star liked it.

_Disclaimer: _Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Decade, and all characters therein are property of Toei and not of me, take your issues up with them.

xXx

_Name Calling_

_xXx  
_

"Jerk."

Natsumi winced as the wall bit painfully into her shoulder. She would have liked to wrestle and jam herself into i_his_/i shoulder, just to pay him back for that, but it was impossible as they stood right now. At least, impossible if she wanted to keep standing upright.

Pressed almost entirely against the wall now, she choked down a happy sounding noise in her throat and grunted into Tsukasa's throat instead. Her lips pressed to his throat to repeat, "Jerk."

"Oh," he replied, the husky breath ruining his attempt at remaining cool. "Were you still- " he dropped his hold on her shoulder and slipped his fingers around her hips "- complaining?"

The young woman closed her eyes and went silent instead of answering his question. Just ten minutes ago she and Tsukasa had been yelling at one another. She'd shoved him; he's shoved her back. It was a stupid argument, but it became heated quickly. Natsumi remembered grabbing his collar to pull his face down to hers and it wasn't just to yell. Suddenly he'd jerked his head forward - it had to be that he'd jerked, because he _was_ a jerk - somehow now his hands were in her hair and his lips crushed against hers and she hadn't had the time to admit to the surprise, because she was moving right back into him.

Even now, with the both of them panting for breath, and with his knee knocking hers aside to nestle between her legs, his entire body holding her tight against the wall, she wasn't about to admit to anything. Neither was he.

Tsukasa's hands brushed along her sides, never straying too far from the half inch of exposed skin where her shirt met her shorts. His thumb stroked and then lifted the shirt hem so he could begin to slide his palms upward.

Real skin to skin contact left the dark-haired beauty with the hair on her neck prickling. As carefully as she could manage, Natsumi tugged open wider the boy's shirt collar, exhaling hot breath on his skin. A moment's hesitation followed, and then her teeth scraped lightly along the all-too familiar pressure point at the side of the male Rider's neck.

Her reward was his shiver, followed by the feel of his lips whispering against her ear.

"Just what are you thinking with that?"

The words felt heavy, almost humid. She swallowed hard.

"It's payback," she replied with a voice infinitely more confident than she felt.

His weight shifted and somehow found that his body could press closer to the girl and pin her more tightly to the wall. With his shoulder keeping her flush to the wall, his hands could roam up and down as far as he could reach, collarbone to knee and back again. Tsukasa didn't press his luck and kept his fingers always in motion, musing smile on his face growing at the thought of her 'payback'.

Natsumi found herself staring at the young male's shirt collar bouncing just in front of her line of sight. It was annoying, a feeling which was doubled whenever his rough palms skated down her sides. Her arms were pinned by his upper body, and his shirt - shirts, a thin t-shirt and a button-up thrown over that - well, that was all in her way.

They would have to go.

She didn't hesitate to push his hands off of her body. He stumbled backward a step or so, hands in the air. It looked like he was going to say something, maybe, but Natsumi didn't give him a chance. She sent a grumpy pout his way and then harshly yanked his over shirt back, off his shoulders.

He seemed to understand her intentions and even leaned backward to help her remove the first shirt. As soon as he shrugged it onto the floor she was pulling at the second, dragging the material almost painfully into the skin of his back the way it was bunching up.

The young woman didn't have time enough to register that she had helped Tsukasa strip down to shirtless-ness before he stepped back into place and loomed overhead, some cheeky grin plastered on his face. He dropped his face close to her ear, his knee dipping back between her legs and then Tsukasa grabbed with his hands her shirt's hem.

He pulled and she wriggled, necessary only because the material was stuck to her sweat-soaked skin. Together they managed to finagle it to about chest level on the girl before Tsukasa tilted his head just so and kissed her full on the mouth.

Natsumi very nearly squeaked, but somehow the only sound she released was a muttered moan of (perhaps!) approval, low in the back of her throat.

In one fell swoop the photographer both broke the kiss and yanked the cloth over the young woman's head. Her arms jerked upright with the motion and as soon as she was able to pop her head free from the collar, she shook the hair from out her eyes and leaned into him, lips roughly searching for that connection once more.

The Rider's arm hit the wall, and though she knew that it must have been for balance, it was so close that she could very nearly smell his skin. Suddenly he leaned close again and met her mouth, her jaw, and even the very start of her throat with his lips. Natsumi struggled to press her body to his as he doubled back - she was so wrapped up in what he was doing that it wasn't until he kissed her again on the very side of her mouth that she realized she was unable to pull him in closer by the hair, or even to move her hands at all.

She shook her arms and frowned when they thumped against the wall above her head, held in place by Tsukasa's fist and her bunched up shirt. So _that_ was what he was doing, holding his arm so close to her. The jerk.

Several times more the girl tried to break free to no avail. Twisting and shaking her own limbs only led to the smirk on Tsukasa's face growing all the wider.

He made an amused noise, either a chortled laugh or a half hum, and pushed his face into the crook of her neck. That wasn't all; His leg he lifted to better his stance, but all it served to do was further part her thighs.

Both of their bodies rocked back into the wall from her gasp. The young man just held steady and waited, and when she was still he let his free hand travel back to the girl's bared hip. His touch was rougher now, or maybe it was just his confidence showing through. Whichever it was, Tsukasa had Natsumi pinned hard and was thoroughly enjoying this chance.

At that point, Natsumi no longer really cared about her hands being held prisoner or the way her lips were swelling from such hard kisses. What mattered was keeping the photographer's focus on her mouth as she forced kisses along his neckline.

He may have groaned a little, but Tsukasa wasn't done just like that. Sure, he probably could have let her go and walked off with a smarmy comment or two and pretended it never happened, but...

But her hair smelled of citrus (and he'd make fun of that at leisure later), and the little sounds she was trying so hard to hide were honestly getting to him. Not only that, but it had become so unbearably warm inside his head and body that he could hardly stand it, and that wasn't even taking into account the way his pants were too tight.

Really, the decision was made for him.

His hand wandered upward, ghosting along her skin and leaving a long trail of goosebumps in its wake. It was an amazing experience to feel the gasp she made into their kiss echo into his mouth and tongue when that same hand slipped over the top of her bra cup, pushing aside the strap.

With a surprisingly gentle albeit bumbling touch, he pulled a little at the material before giving up and slipping his hand inside. He didn't know what he was doing, but that really didn't matter to the normally much grumpier young woman. She simply couldn't explain it - everything was too hot and too slow all at once.

And then he spoke: "Damn. "

The Rider suddenly let go and Natsumi's arms fell away from above her head. He'd had to, not wanted to - not simply because his shoulder was growing stuff, but his one hand alone couldn't manage the hooks and clasps of her bra. Even with both free to try, he found the girl too tight against the wall and was made to abandon his plan. Tsukasa settled on something a little closer, a deep kiss and the pair of his hands cupping and teasing at her breasts and collarbone.

The girl's toes were curling in her heels. She shoved her fingers into the male's dark hair and pulled roughly until he was level with her now kiss-bruised lips. It stung quite a bit when their mouths collided, teeth painfully bumping and catching on tender flesh, and he'd scowled and taken revenge with a well-timed pinch.

It was that little move that earned the Rider another sharp gasp and an intentional bite at his lip, as though roughness between them was new.

The cameraman had made a decision.

It was long in coming, but with the way he was breathing - the way she was panting into his skin - he really couldn't see any other way. After tugging his hand free from Natsumi's bra (and the noises she made that pretty much screamed _unacceptable_), Tsukasa replaced his hips on her waist.

His skin on hers felt so i_good_/i until his grip settled, unmoving. She urged him to keep going by rocking her hips, seeking warmth and hard flesh, unaware that as she did so he would seemingly fall out from underneath her. The brunette gasped again. All too suddenly the Earrth was spinning out and her shoes went flying off with a loud bang, but that wasn't the part that threatened to take her breath away.

No, that would have been the knee perilously close to her ribcage.

Somehow her breathless pant didn't seem so intimidating, and the grumpy pout did nothing to hide her flush, mussed hair, or reddened lips. The male only made a face and opened his mouth as if to retaliate only to cut himself off with a frustrated out of breath huff.

It went quiet in the tiny former guest room now laid claim to by the photographer. Natsumi could tell now that he had quite purposefully thron himself backward and onto the bed and merely pulled her along for the ride. She'd have appreciated being forewarned, but the landing hadn't been so harsh with his shirtless body there to catch her.

Neither could scarcely believe how hot it still felt inside their skin. Natsumi acted first, losing her other shoe in the process as she sat up straighter, still on the boy. Just as quickly, the male lifted himself by an elbow and rose toward her...

... But he stopped, red-faced and puffing, for he'd realized he'd gone and grabbed her hand when she'd settled, as though to keep her on top. Of course he let go, but he missed the look in her eyes when he turned away, mostly just expecting to be batted around for the entire situation, like it was his fault or something.

It was when the female repositioned herself into a real straddle that he looked back and saw her hand shooting toward his face and so he flinched. But instead of laughing, as he'd come to fear, she only touched the side of his face and slowly, tantalizingly drifted her fingers over his cheek.

Tsukasa let himself go and fell flat on his back on the mattress and Natsumi tumbled with him. He pulled her close, but kept his hands busy, eager to feel every inch of her shoulders and back. She was just as handsy in turn, sliding her hands along his chest and around his neck, kissing too desperately to stop or even to think straight.

Soon enough he settled his hands back at the double waistbands she had on. He kept her distracted with moans and the curve of his jaw - why she needed to mouth it, he didn't care - as he pulled and unsnapped the only button keeping up her pants. The girl raised her hips and together they worked to slip her free. Tsukasa had forgotten, somehow, that she was wearing thigh-high stockings too, but the heat in his belly wasn't going to wait to peel those off. Undressing her was already taking too long.

The Rider didn't even have time to spend admiring the way Natsumi looked with her hair tumbling all over in waves, bra straps nearly at her elbows, warm thighs wrapped around his middle. It really wasn't fair anymore, not to him. The only way he could say it aloud was in a husky groan. With fumbling fingers working as quickly as he could manage, he strove to undo his own zippered fly.

He had to sit up and lift his own hips to pull down his pants. There was just no other way to go about it. Somehow, he managed to pull them down enough to pull Natsumi into his naked lap and pull her tight to his body before remembering just who he was.

Rifling through his wallet without looking shouldn't have been so hard for Tsukasa, but the boy was more than a little distracted. He barely managed to tear open and slide on the condom before lifting them both upward and properly ditching the last of his clothing. The whole process left the female fidgeting, trying to cup the boy's face to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck all in the same awkward motion.

Moans arose from somewhere within them both. Tsukasa tried as she held onto him to move her legs around his waist. With that accomplished, and trying very hard not to think about the way her movements were grinding into him, he wrapped an arm around her back, pushing her hair away. She muttered something he couldn't catch into his ear, so he retaliated by groping blindly at her chest. One tentative squeeze or two left her making such tiny, girlish sounds that he was able to shuffle them both backward without her noticing the movement too much. At least, not until he pitched his weight forward and pinned her to the mattress.

They were still flush together, but she was unprepared for the sudden move and tried to reposition her hips under him. Tsukasa closed his eyes and sucked in the largest rush of air he could while she unknowingly ground against him yet again.

He only opened his eyes again to look down at her. Red and breathing heavily, all softness and delicateness and so hot to the touch... It was strange and exhilarating all at once, pressing his hands to his bare skin and seeing her quiver at even the littlest brushing of his fingertips on her body.

Without realizing it, he'd taken hold of her legs once more. The dark-haired male couldn't string words together anymore, but she seemed to be following along with the motions he'd made while unawares. He could feel her tense immediately, the only sign that she was just as nervous if not more so than he.

Once he had her propped around as he needed her to be, Tsukasa loosed himself from the brunette and very carefully began to position himself. One hand he placed on her stomach, lightly tracing nonsense patterns to distract her whilst he very quickly serviced himself, several short strokes just to get himself ready.

Slowly, as slowly as he possibly could, he pushed his length into her entrance. She hissed sharply into his ear before he could slide all the way inside and gripped tightly at him in pain, pulling Tsukasa's already mussed hair tightly in her balled fists.

That action caused him to grunt and rock forward just enough to hurt. Natsumi unwound one stockinged foot from the male's waist and booted him squarely in the backside. The momentum from that saw him further his penetration.

With that, she gasped again, and Tsukasa took the chance to catch her open mouth with his. She shook her shoulders and yelped something into the kiss, but it only served to give his tongue better access. The girl tugged at his hair in rapid succession while he slowly, oh so slowly pulled out.

"Shut up," and her voice cut through his concentration out of nowhere. He stared, wondering when she'd pulled away from their kiss and then if he'd even said a word. He didn't have a chance to ask, still too breathless from holding himself back, and Natsumi just pressed her face tightly to the crook of his neck and let out a whimper.

He was too confused to follow along with what she was saying. With her tucked into his shoulder he couldn't do much but stroke her hair and try to keep the fire in his stomach at bay.

A moment passed, before Natsumi's thighs tightened around Tsukasa's waist. He paused with his hand in her hair as she rocked her hips, coaxing him to move. He didn't need her to try it twice.

He tried to keep his thrusts slow, but it wasn't long before his momentum grew in speed. The girl kept releasing tiny noises that spurned him on, though she wasn't aware she was having that effect. She was trying to angle herself into him soon enough, bucking to meet his movements and raking her hands down his back.

Tsukasa's lower half seemed to jerk unbidden all too quickly as he groaned very loudly and froze in motion. Natsumi drummed her fingers across the back of his neck while he shuddered and the boy made some strange noise before thudding his forehead to the mattress just above her upper arm. Her eyes closed and she whimpered quietly as hot breath mixed with hurried kisses to her shoulder and neck. She noticed the canting of his hips and the way he pulled out of her, but his onslaught on her upper body only intensified. Both of his hands were free to hold her breasts and toy with their sensitive nipples. Little finger flicks combined with surging emotion weren't helping. Neither was Tsukasa, or the way he nuzzled his way closer to take one nipple into his mouth.

To quiet herself, Natsumi bit her lip. She couldn't say how long they lay there, tangled limbs twisted into each other, just that after a time he rolled off and faced away from her for a moment or two. She'd sat up somewhat, confused, but she couldn't see what he did to himself. Nor did she want to, not then and there.

After closing her dark eyes to try and relax, she felt the bed bounce under shifting weight and the brush of his hair on her abdomen. When she looked at him a few minutes later, he was already fast asleep with lips slightly parted, one hand over his chest and the other strewn lazily around her thighs.

A strange little quirky half-smile found its way to her face. Doing her very best not to roll him accidentally straight to the hardwood floor, the young woman fished for the bedsheets with her feet. Still remaining as careful as possible, she tugged them up to his chin and tucked Tsukasa in right on top of her stomach. He mumbled a little nonsense, but his eyes never opened, and in his sleep he smiled and tucked his face closer to her warmth. Natsumi couldn't say that she was too surprised to see him that way; he always seemed to care more than he let on, anyway.

There wasn't much left to say, she thought, smoothing down his sweaty locks to be somewhat more presentable. He'd have a terrible case of bedhead tomorrow, and hers wouldn't be any better if she was even half as bad off as he was. Oh well. There was nothing she could do about it now.

She had to squirm a little to get comfortable, but nothing much. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was with her heart still racing, so she lay back and just let her eyes fall closed and drifted away.

Tsukasa awoke the next morning alone and was, for a few moments, very confused as to why he was flopped out naked under just the thin top sheet. Just what was with this... ?

With a start he sat bolt upright, the memory rushing back in bits and pieces. No wonder his shoulder was stiff and his entire body was slicked down with dried sweat. He sighed to himself and looked around the room for anything that might tell him where and when Natsumi had left. The very last thing he remembered was the way her heartbeat had thundered into his temple as he fell asleep, and he knew she'd been with him through the night. So where... ?

"Ahhh," he rolled his shoulder and winced. "What a bother."

"I should be the one saying that of you, you know."

Tsukasa very nearly fell out of bed. He gripped the sheets and yanked them as far up his body as he could manage. "O-Oi, Natsumikan!"

What he saw when he looked over to her wasn't what he expected. She'd managed to get up before he had - not that that was the surprising part, she was always telling him he was too lazy and carefree in the mornings - but she'd dressed, too. Sort of, anyway. Tsukasa couldn't help but notice how she'd pulled on her panties and his shirt and absolutely nothing else. Now that was quite a sight, with her every little movement causing a peepshow.

She caught him staring at the hemline. Immediately she stamped her foot down and frowned. "Tsukasa-kun!"

Well. That hadn't helped things. But the young man shook most of it off with a drawn out sigh and a wave of his hand, which only proved to irritate her further. That's what her stomping feet were telling him as she stamped over and lifted a pillow off the floor and crushing it into his face. He picked it off daintily and smirked, which just made her angrier, and so she did it again with a well-articulated "Jerk!" to hit the point home.

One more whack, and then she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff and waited for him to pick himself back to normal. He wasn't quite so cocky as he tore the pillow away the second time. In fact, he was pretty mad, enough to see him jump to his feet and start yelling. Tsukasa no longer seemed to care that he was completely without clothing, just that Natsumi had started something he didn't like.

"i_Oi!_/i"

The jerkish photographer glared down at the girl, but that only made her cheek puff out in further aggrevation. His hollering was a solo effort for a moment or two, but it wasn't long until with a wide hand wave that she smacked his arm away and began yelling right back. The more he argued her cruelty, the more she fought back with his demanding and condescending attitude. Tsukasa bent down so look the girl in the eye just to keep hollering.

Finally, she had had enough of his behavior.

"Tsukasa-kun!"

Up popped her arm and the all-too familiar sound of her knuckles clenching into a fist. Perfectly aware that he was, in a sense, _screwed_, the young man stumbled away with a strangled yell of horror and dismay.

"Ah, look at this violent woman!" At this point he was pretty sure he was just yelling for the sake of yelling. If no one had bothered to check on them by now, no one else could have possibly been home. That just meant Eijirou had gone off with Kivaara and apparently Yuusuke, most likely to do the shopping, and it left the supposed destroyer of worlds completely defenseless. "She's mad with power again! One of these days that Natsumikan is going to actually do irreparable damage, and where will that leave us then, ah?"

The side of her mouth quirked. "You... !"

As the girl charged forward, the young man threw up his hands to try and block her. Unfortunately for him, he'd managed to tangle his feet in what he would later recognize as her pants and fell with a whump to his back. Tsukasa cringed as her arm swung toward him and waited for the jolt of that wretched Hikari Family Secret Technique.

He balked and she attacked, soft lips roughly taking seize to his own. The cameraman's eyes nearly popped out of his skull in shock, but when it became clear that she wasn't just sitting on his lap to be amusing, he snickered into the girl's mouth and slid his tongue across to hers.

When she finally pulled away, Natsumi was certainly looking mischievous. So too were her hands, looped around his shoulders and neck, which as Tsukasa noted, was only causing everything between his legs to twitch to and at attention.

"You see?" she questioned. "You really are a jerk."

He just smiled and traced her body through the thin fabric, reveling in her shiver. "Ah, and you're the kind of woman who likes complaining over nothing. Just like always."

For that, he earned a whack with the pillow, and so much more to follow.

xXx


End file.
